Suitopi (スイートピー)
by kimeanly
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin mencoba menghibur Sehun yang sedih. / Jongin memang egois dan tidak ingin melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. [ Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol. ; Sho-Ai. DLDR. ]
Sehun terlihat sedih sejak kemarin. Entah karena berita tidak enak milik Jongin atau apapun, Sehun benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang bagus. Setiap ditanya jawabannya akan tetap sama, 'tidak apa-apa, jangan pedulikan aku.'

Bagaimana _hyung_ -nya tidak peduli? Sarapan tidak ia sentuh sama sekali. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—sebagai sang moodmaker tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Sehun, kau belum sarapan."

Maknae itu berdecak dan memencet remote TV dengan kasar. "Aku tau kapan aku harus makan."

Jongin diam dan duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Sehun. Suasana benar-benar awkward sekarang. "Kau marah?"

Tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya pencetan remot yang tidak berhenti.

"Maaf.." Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Aku tidak—"

"Jong! Kau ada schedule sekarang. Manager-hyung sudah menunggu."

Jongin mendecih ke arah Jongdae yang dengan polosnya memutus pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Nanti kita lanjutkan."

Sesaat setelah Jongin pergi, _hyung-hyung_ nya pun ikut pergi untuk melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai seorang artis—hanya tinggal Sehun dan Chanyeol yang kebetulan sama-sama memiliki day-off hari ini. Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya kesamping. Ia sebenarnya tidak marah, ia hanya… hanya tidak suka. You-know-what. Ia seperti di tikam dari belakang. Miris sekali.

Lelaki kurus tersebut beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mengistirahatkan badannya seharian tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

Chanyeol tau ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari maknae kesayangannya itu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jongin—tapi ia tidak mau ikut campur, salah satu kata saja bisa menghancurkan hubungannya nanti dengan sang maknae. Siapa lagi yang mau menemaninya jalan-jalan nanti?

Tapi tetap saja rasanya _gerah_. Ia ingin menghibur Sehun.

Mata besarnya tiba-tiba mendapati selimut empuknya tergeletak di atas sofa. Lelaki itu pasti lupa membawa selimut favoritnya masuk ke dalam kamar tadi malam.

Sebuah bohlam imajiner menyala begitu saja di atas kepalanya.

Ia meraih selimut itu dan membukanya lebar-lebar di lantai ruang tamu yang (untung saja) bersih. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah ke kamar Sehun.

Kaki galahnya membawa ia ke kamar Sehun. Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu seperti biasa, ia langsung masuk dan mendapati punggung Sehun yang menghadapnya. Langsung saja, ia mengangkat dan menggendong Sehun ala _bridal_.

Sehun yang kaget buru-buru menghapus mata dan pipinya yang basah. "Chan—apa-apaan sih?"

"Eh? Kau menangis, Hun?"

"Ngga!" Sehun spontan menjawab. "Mataku kelilipan tadi."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan alibi Sehun. "Kelilipan sampai pipimu basah begitu?"

 _ **Skakmat**_.

Sehun tidak menjawab lagi dan pasrah kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya. Ternyata hanya ke ruang tamu.

Lelaki yang lebih tua membaringkan sang maknae di atas selimut favoritnya, dan menggulung Sehun layaknya sebuah sushi.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL! Ngapain sih!?" Sehun meronta sebisa mungkin, tapi tubuhnya sudah tergulung bersama selimut milik hyung-nya tersebut.

" _My favorite sushi roll_." Chanyeol tertawa dan lagi-lagi menggendong Sehun dan membawanya duduk ke atas sofa lalu menyenderkannya. Membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus menghadapnya.

Sehun menatapnya aneh, "Terus sekarang maumu apa?"

 _hug_

Mata Sehun melebar, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendekapnya erat.

"C- Chan?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan dekapannya. Ia mengusap bagian belakang kepala Sehun dengan lembut membuat Sehun merasa dikelilingi oleh kenyamanan. Benar-benar nyaman. Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kamu kecewa dan sedih," Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. "tapi jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan itu."

"Ngga, aku hanya—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia mencari perumpamaan yang tepat bagi perasaannya sekarang. Air mata turun dengan seenaknya saja.

"Hanya?"

"Hanya merasa dikhianati."

"Sama saja." Chanyeol kembali mengusap rambut Sehun. "Aku tidak mau kamu sedih karena dia."

Sehun tersenyum. "Iya, _hyung_."

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sehun. "Nah, gitu dong." Ia ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang kembali cerah. "Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia."

"Seperti?"

"Aku misalnya."

Sehun tertawa mendengar kepedean Chanyeol. "Ngelucu mulu sih kerjaannya."

"Aku ga ngelucu itu."

Tawa Sehun makin keras. Chanyeol yang bete, mencubit hidung Sehun dan berdiri.

"Eeh?" Sehun panik saat Chanyeol berdiri. "Mau kemana?"

"Mau ngambil cemilan terus nyalain DVD. Mending kita nonton."

Senyum Sehun makin melebar. _Hyung_ nya satu itu pasti tau bagaimana caranya mengembalikan senyum Sehun secara sekejap. Apapun caranya.

Setelah kembali dengan membawa banyak snack dan air mineral, Chanyeol menyalakan dvd player dan memainkan film kesukaan Sehun. Chanyeol meraih botol mineral dan menyuruh Sehun meminumnya. Air mata membuat dehidrasi dan Chanyeol tidak mau Sehun dehidrasi.

Film kartun kesukaan Sehun sudah mulai. Sehun sibuk memperhatikan film yang sedang main tersebut sedangkan Chanyeol memperhatikan maknae di sebelahnya. Lelaki bertelinga caplang itu akhirnya membuka sebuah snack dan menyuapi Sehun terlebih dahulu baru kemudian menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka ikut tertawa saat sang panda—si tokoh utama mulai melucu.

"Panda itu mirip denganmu, Chan." Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya di lengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Hah? Mirip darimananya."

"Ya mirip. Sama-sama suka melucu dan menghiburku."

 _ **badump**_

"Oh ya? bagus dong kalau kamu terhibur karena leluconku."

"Tapi kebanyakan leluconmu itu garing sih."

"Yah!"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya yang otomatis kini berada di atas kepala Sehun yang menyender di bahunya.

"Omong-omong, makasih."

"Untuk?"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol serius. "Semuanya."

"Huh? Aku menghiburmu untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Sebelah alis Sehun naik tanda tidak mengerti. "Untuk kesenanganmu sendiri?" Fokusnya kini seluruhnya berada pada lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun tersebut.

Chanyeol ikut menatapnya. "Ya."

"Hah?" sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Leher Sehun yang di dorong maju oleh tangan Chanyeol, bibir mereka yang bersentuhan, gigi Chanyeol yang kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Ciuman itu tidak lebih dari satu menit.

"Seperti itu maksudku dengan kesenanganku sendiri," ucap Chanyeol bersamaan dengan lepasnya tautan bibir mereka. "Mengerti?"

Chanyeol beranjak setelah menepuk puncak kepala Sehun. "Aku ngantuk, tidur dulu ya."

Lelaki yang lebih tua berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya. Pintu tertutup, tubuh tingginya langsung merosot begitu saja. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya asal. Yakin, wajah meronanya tidak bisa hilang beberapa jam ke depan. Ia harus mencari alasan untuk member lain yang akan bertanya padanya nanti.

Sedangkan sang maknae tak jauh berbeda. Wajahnya tak kalah merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Namun yang ia tau, bahwa ia tidak marah akan gigitan di bibir bawahnya.

 _Ia suka._

.

 **THE END**

.

.

k/note:

halooo semua, apa kabarnya? Pasti baik-baik aja kan hehe. yep, I'm in the mood for chanhun. Entah kenapa, mereka lucu bgt. ff lain masih dalam kondisi semi-hiatus ya :), you-know-what kan. Tapi pasti bakal dilanjutin kok, tenang aja. Walaupun yah, mungkin makan waktu. So sorry.

Jangan lupa baca teenfiction gue di wattpad ya! (belom dipost sih nanti bakal dipost secepatnya). nama wattpad gue ada di bio huahaha (jiah malah promosi) (gapapa kan sekali-kali)

karena gue baik /ditimpuk/ gue punya sesuatu buat kalian. scroll yuk ah scroll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

psst, bonus nih!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **omake** ;

Jongin tau ada yang aneh pada rapper dan maknae mereka sejak ditinggal berdua tadi siang. Mengenyampingkan pikiran-pikiran aneh, lebih baik ia membicarakannya langsung pada Sehun. Pintu kamar Sehun ia buka dan mendapati yang dicarinya sedang membaringkan tubuhnya memunggunginya. Tubuhnya dibalut selimut bergambar rillakuma. Tokoh kesukaan Chanyeol.

 _Eh_?

"Hun."

Tidak ada respon seperti biasanya. Walaupun terkadang Sehun merespon dengan gumaman, sekarang tak ada lagi ya?

Kasur Sehun bergoyang seiring Jongin yang duduk dipinggir.

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah," Sehun memotong kalimatnya. "Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya. _By_ _the way, congrats_ ya. Doain aku nyusul secepatnya."

"Ngga, Hun—"

"Apa lagi?" Kini Sehun memberanikan diri bangkit dan menatap Jongin—lelaki yang selama ini dipercayainya. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena selama ini aku jadi orang ketiga. Ya 'kan?"

Jongin dengan cepat menahan bahu Sehun dan mencium pemuda itu. Namun Sehun refleks mendorong tubuh yang lebih kuat. Jongin terbelalak. Sehun tidak pernah menolak sebelumnya.

"Hun?"

"Maaf." Sehun menunduk. "Sebuah hubungan akan sia-sia bukan kalau hanya satu yang berjuang? Aku tidak mau wanita-mu merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Suaranya mulai bergetar. Jongin mencoba untuk merengkuh tubuh Sehun, ia amat menyesal sekarang.

Tapi, apa gelas yang pecah bisa kembali utuh tanpa lecet sedikitpun?

"Tidak, Hun, hanya kau. Hanya kau."

"Aku pergi, karena kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik."

 _dan aku tak lagi merasakan getaran itu saat bersamamu_.

.

.

 _Goodbye my love;_

 _you flew right by love._


End file.
